thewayforthejonasclonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonas Clones
Description Jonas Clones are humanoid creatures, that live in some areas of the world. Appearance Jonas Clones resemble humans with brown hair, light coloured skin, brown eyes, gender of boys, and a British English speech. Their clothing usually consists of a yellow shirt, ans blue, beige, black with white striped, or gray with white striped pants. Sock colours are unknown, as sock freedom is allowed. Shoes are small gray slip-on shoes. History Tribal Era Birth of Jonas Clones WIP Fall of the UJATE The United Jonish-Albertan Tribal Empire (UJATE) fell in 777 AD due to the Jonas Clones losing the Banana Tree War between the UJATE and the Mangere-Jaydish Ancient Tribal Empire (MJATE). The Jonas Clones have been searching for a way to revenge thier fallen brothers since then. UJATE and MJATE remnants are still at war to this day, though President Jonas #214, Prime Minister Jonas #1, and King Jayden I (Jayden #1) of the Kingdom of Jayden are currently arranging peace talks. MJATE Occupation After the fall of the UJATE, the MJATE, together with the Sashan Tribal Kingdom genocided the Jonas Clones due to the constant conflict they came into with the UJATE during the 18,458 years of its existence. This pushed the Jonas Clones back to Dame Island, Gore Island, Flanders Island, the Isle of Beer, and left them few in numbers. British Empire/Swedish Empire/Kingdom of France/Kingdom of Prussia WIP Raj French, of the British Empire Oppresion When Raj French first came to power, the Jonas Clones were heavily oppressed, they were banned from speaking their native Jonish language, and the name of their islands were changed to Sir Island, British Guyana Island, Wallonia Island, and the Isle of Wine. The names have been reverted since Raj French fled the islands back to Ottawa on the 24th of February 1971. Founding of the JNLF On the infamous April 1st 1970 rally of the Jonish National Liberation Front (JNLF), Jonas #1 famously said "This is a message to the non-believer, Raj French! You will not oppress our people! You do not know the true Jonish culture! Attack him, my brothers!". Raj French's forces found this rally and opened fire killing over 4,500 unarmed civilians, this came to be known as the April 1st massacre. This sparked an armed uprising and the formation of the JNLF into an armed guerilla rebel group led by Commander Jonas #1, who would later go on to become the Prime Minister. The armed uprising At first, the fact that the Jonas Clones were outnumbered, and outgunned, made the odds seem against them, but the Jonas Clones were hardened warriors who held their own, and eventually drove French's forces out by throwing bananas, lego bricks, and oyster shells at them. It is reported that the caustic throw of a beer bottle of Jonas Clone warrior Jonas #36 were responsible for crashing the car of Vice President Toy Let Paper, who survived the crash with minimal injuries. Victory for the JNLF The conflict ended on the 24th of February 1971 in a decisive JNLF victory. After French and Paper fled the country, Commander Jonas #1 famously said in his victory speech "Why are you running? Why are you running? You cannot escape the Jonish throwing technique!" addressing Raj French fleeing Dame Island, which contained the capital, Yellow City. The Jonas Clones are dedicated to the rebirth of their culture. On the 4th of April, 1975, the Jonas Clones found the Ugandan Knuckles while spreading through Africa. Ugandan Knuckles later became the Jonas Clones biggest allies. The Extra History findings On the 19th of June, 1973, Jonas Clones met the Extra History characters - people who have something to do with the 'Extra History' series on Extra Credits on YouTube. They became best allies on the 23rd of June, 1973, the day after Extra History Kingdom (EHK) leader King Charles XII, and Jonas #1 met face to face. Banana-Chocolate War Type split Soon after Raj French fled Jonish West France (the official name for the four islands as one nation), tensions grew between the English and Jonish Jonas Clones. The English Jonas Clones were soon known as "Jonish Brits" or "Dem chaps" Both groups were power-hungry and captured + took prisoner any opposing Jonas Clones in their path. Soon they went into war on July 22nd, 2001. Unification Surprisingly, they both had the same tactics. There was dangerous throwing and few food fights for 3 years, until the Jonish breifly gained the upper hand with access to Canadian/French/Swedish guns, before being overwhelmed by the English's sheer numbers. Soon both sides gave up, and signed a peace treaty on March 31st, 2004, allowing both sides to be accepted as Jonas Clones. There are still some conflicts between them to this day. Present Day Independence Jonas Clones officialy declared themselves as an official republic called the "Clones' Republic of Jonas", on the 30th of November, 2006. On the 9th of June, 2007, Jonas #1 was sent to Sasha #1 in the Sasha Clone capital, Sashastan, New Zealand, to engage in peace talks between the two species after being at war for 1,230 years. Christians and Muslims began migrating to Jonish islands during May 2008. This began a crowded problem, which saw Jonas Clones moving to parts of the world. Both religions brang some gifts. Christians brang Catholic Churches (there were 7 before 2008), and doves. Muslims brang Kebabs, and cats. This was the birth of the Isle Shorthair cat type. Modern-Day Jonas Clones WIP Habitat Jonas Clones usually live in backyards, forests, or areas on beaches. They are often found hanging around near trees. Many Jonas Clones live in Africa, Asia, or islands. It is also common to see Jonas Clones on the American-Canadian border. Relations with other species Mammals (Jonas Clone's home species) * Humans (allies, former enemy) * Orangutans * Monkeys * Jayden Clones (friendly rivals, former enemy) * Cats (allies) * Dogs * Common Birds (friendly rivals) * T-Pose - Related Creatures (former enemy) * Ugandan Knuckles (unknown if allies) * Ducks * Sasha Clones * Monsters WIP Diseases, Religion, and other stuff Diseases Common Diseases * Iyla-Bovis (humans catching is unknown) - The disease that keeps the Jonas Clones alive. WIP Religion Catholic Jonas Clones are believed to be christian, though it is unknown due to the fact Jonas Clones are very defendant of some personal facts that could harm their view. The deity of this religion is the Lord, often called 'God'. As no written bible exists to lay out the tenets of the religion, there are many interpretations of Catholic, most commonly Christianity, passed down through oral tradition. Despite these differences in Catholicism, in the unknown number of years since its inception, the Jonas Clones have not experienced any form of sectarian conflict as Catholicism is an individual's or group of people's spiritual journey. The Lord also has the final say on a new PM, Commander, President. Catholicism is quite a simple religion because it includes the churches all over the country, in which are used for prayers. 42.8% (which is the majority) of Jonas Clones are dedicated to Catholicism. Jonas-ism Jonas-ism is the religion of 37.4% of all Jonas Clones. The deity of this religion is the Jonas God. As no written book exists to lay out the tenets of the religion, there are many interpretations of Jonas-ism passed down through the religion. Despite these differences in Jonas-ism, in the 23,129 years since its inception, the Jonas-ism loyal-Jonas Clones have not experienced any form of sectarian conflict as Jonas-ism is as of the 15th of October 2018, is a Jonas Clones individual's unique spiritual journey. Quotes * "He is too big! He is too wide!" This quote usually follows with, "He is a fortnite Jonas" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" * "I am sorry sir, you have eaten too many Wii Burgers." * "We shall find the way." * "See you later, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" * "And we came out ViCtOuRiOuS! Because WE EAT DA NES" * "It isn't lame, if it isn't weird" * "Brothers, show them the way!" Roles The Jonas Clones hold a very compicated Heriachy, which has been made simple via Jonas Clone technology: * The President: Residing in the New Zealand tribe, the President holds both the PM and Commander roles. He is the head of all Jonas Clones worldwide. While a PM and Commander are present in the NZ tribe, the President is the ultimate leader of the Jonas Clones. * The Prime Minister: Head of a Jonas Clone tribe or kingdom. He has the right to control all Jonas Clones. There are at least 18 worldwide. * The Commander: Is in charge of the Army, Navy, and Air Force. All Jonas Clones are under control of the commander, unless the PM says otherwise. Out of all 1.8 Million soldiers worldwide, only 18 become Commanders. * The Soldier: A usual soldier of Jonas Clones, and under the order of the commander, unless the PM says otherwise. * The PM's soldier: The guard of the Prime Minister. Out of all 1.8 Million soldiers worldwide, only 200 each 10 years become PM's soldiers. These soldiers are under the order of the Prime Minister, with the commander able to make comments on them. * The Resident: Known commonly as 'Citizens', Residents are the casual Jonas Clone. They are under the order of both the Prime Minister and the Commander. Trivia * It is believed that on the 11th of April, 1965, the Jonas Clones made the first moon landing, which confirms that Jonas Clones have been around since 19,235 BC.